A sudden sickness
by Rizzy2
Summary: Raph, Leo and Mikey goes on a patrol that ends somewhat differently than they first expected. When a deadly illness hits the lair, it's up to Donnie to find the cure, and nurse his brothers back to health... Bromance, fluff and a lot of sickness ahead.
1. An unknown illness

**Hello new reader, thanks for clicking on this TMNT 2012 fanficion.  
Now I got this little idea, and couldn't help writing it down, so be prepared for fluff, and sickness, and so on.**

**P.S I'm seriously busy with too many things lately, and though I've never tried having a beta, I could really use one...**

**P.P.S I'm really bad at kraang talk XD**

**- I don't own TMNT**

* * *

Three turtles were standing right outside an old warehouse, trying to pick the lock with no luck...

"You still think it was smart leaving Don at home?"

"No, but he was too tired to function. I did what was best for him."

"What about what's best for the team? It isn't our fault he stayed up all night. Again!"

"I know Raph, but ever since father stopped breathing, he haven't been himself."

"Well things change, Splinter had to leave us sooner or later."

"...Later had been fine."

"Yeah, but that didn't happen. Come on, it's half a year ago now, he has to move on."

"Right, because you sure did."

That comment made Raphs blood boil.  
Sure he hadn't exactly been an angel the last six months, but he was getting stronger.  
What Donnie did to himself only made him weaker.

"No one's perfect oh fearless leader, of course I miss him, but that won't make him come back."

Leo was getting ready to fight his brother when the youngest placed himself in between them.

"Could you two please shut up about Splinter, he's gone, no reason to keep talking about him."

"Right, sorry Mikey..."

"We won't mention him no more."

"Thanks. So, how do we get in now that D isn't here to pick the lock?"

"That's easy, we make our own way in."

"No we don't, no reason to start an alarm."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"... What about sneaking through the open window?" Leo smoothly pointed upwards.

"Oh. Guess that'll work too."

They took out their climbing claws and started climbing the red brick wall.  
They got to the window and entered the facility.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?"

"Mutated Mutagen. Donnie mentioned something about a warehouse filled up with it."

"And you just guessed this was the place?"

"Well no, I got the address from his computer."

"Then let's get this over with."

They stood on the metal balcony, looking down at a pair of kraang. They were carrying mutagen canisters.

"Well, I only see about three canisters, shouldn't there be more?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen!"

"Kraang is ready to transport the mutagen back to Kraang in what humans calculates as, a minute."

"That is good news to Kraang. Kraang will follow Kraang back to Kraang."

They entered a truck, then drove off. The turtles jumped down from the balcony to the floor.

"Great, we came too late."

"Maybe not, look." Leo pointed at a purple slime trail that led out to the back of the warehouse.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go kick some shell!"

"Raph wait, we don't know what's hiding in there!"

"Who cares, whatever it is, it's dead soon!"

"And kraangy!" Mikey reminded him.

"Exactly, that should be reason enough to let it be!"

"Whatever happened to our fearless leader, is he really scared? You gonna pee your shell?  
Come on, how bad can it be? Mikey, you're with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah I'll come... Sorry Leo..."

"You two, come back here! Dammit! Wait, I'm coming too!"

They stealthily followed the trail. It smelled kinda funky, but no one even mentioned it.  
It suddenly ended right in front of a heap of wooden boxes.

"Great, we lost it! Good job Leo!"

"How can we lose something we haven't even seen yet? And why's it my fault?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were too busy chickening out on us!"

"I'm not a chicken, I'm just not gonna risk any of you getting hurt!"

"We do this kinda stuff all the time, and getting hurt is just a part of it!"

"I know but- Wait, What was that?"

They froze in place and listened closely, trying to find the source of the loud slimy sound,  
when a big blue gelatinous monster appeared from behind the boxes.

"Ah shell!"

"What is that thing!"

"Don't know Mikey, but we have to stop it! Look out!"

Raph yelled, as the big blob started firing purple slime at them. Mikey didn't manage to duck in time, and was hit right in the face.

"Eww gross! Get it off of me, get it off of me!"

"Mikey, stop panicking!"

"No, it's inside my mouth, it's inside my mouth! I ate it! I ate purple goop!"

"Focus! The thing's still shooting at us!" Raph yelled.

"I got it guys, stay back!" Leo yelled as he sliced the jelly thing in two with his katana.  
Apparently he had managed to slice something inside of it that made it spatter with the purple substance in such an amount, that you almost could swim in it.

"This is so gross!" Raph yelled, as he tried to get it off his arms and face.

"Guys, it's inside my mouth again!"

"Please be quiet! The things dead."

"So?"

"So, we have no reason to stay here anymore. Let's get home and get a shower."

"What about the truck? We can't just let them get away!" Raph protested as he tried to empty his ears.

"They're long gone now, there's no reason to go searching."

"Then what about you go home, then I'll go search for it."

"That's too risky, we stay together! Besides, if Donnie finds out that we got here by using his laptop without permission, it won't be pretty."

"Yeah, can't we just go home!" Mikey pegged while cleaning his tongue off with his hands.

"Raph?"

"Okay fine! Guess I'm kinda beat anyway."

"Dibs on the shower!"

Raph agreed and they headed home.

* * *

**Early next morning in the lair**

Donnie had been asleep for hours, but finally woke at about five AM.

*Yawn* "What time is it?" He looked at the watch on his night table. "Five? Is it that early?"

Donnie rubbed his eyes, stood up, stretched out a bit, took his arm and knee patches on, and then his bandanna, then leaved his room.  
As he walked into the hall that divided the four bedrooms he heard the sound of a turned on TV, which was weird,  
cause his brothers didn't wake up before at least eight, since the patrols often lasted till about one AM.  
He didn't know how long it had taken them this time though.

He slowly headed into the living room, where he found Mikey on the couch watching cartoon. He looked a bit pale. He decides to sit down beside him.

"Hey Mikey, you up already?"

"I've been up for about an hour."

"Really? How come?"

"My stomach feels funny. Here, try and lie your hand on it."

Donnie lies his hand on his little brothers plastron to be greeted with a loud violent gurgle.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, probably just something you ate. Your stomach is just trying to digest it."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"Just sit tight, I'll get you some water."

"Thanks."

* * *

Donnie entered the kitchen. He opened a cupboard, took out a glass and filled it with water. After that he found some alka selterz.  
Now that he was in there, he decided to make some coffee.  
He had just started the machine when he saw Raph standing in the door frame. He looked tired.

"Hey Raph, you stayed up all night? You look beaten."

"Yeah, and I feel that way too."

He then fully entered the kitchen, and spotted the glass and pills standing on the table.

"Hey Don, who's the pills for?"

"Mikey, he's not feeling too well."

"Really? But Mike's never sick. You sure he isn't faking it?"

"I don't think it's that bad either, just an upset stomach, though he did look a bit pale."

"Well, tell the goofball to get well soon cause-woe"

Raph stopped mid sentence as a sudden dizziness rushed over him. He leaned on the sink with both hands, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Bro, you okay?" Donnie asked as he poured coffee into a mug.

"Yeah I'm fine, felt dizzy for a moment, but it's gone now."

"You sure yo-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Okay okay, sorry for asking..."

* * *

Don left the kitchen and headed back into the living room. Mikey were now hugging his stomach tightly, head hung low. Donnie sat down beside him.

"You feeling better or worse?"

"Worse."

"What's different?"

"I'm dizzy, and it feels like my stomach is knotting."

"I see... Here, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's medicine, it'll help you feel better."

Mikey looked at him a bit skeptical before accepting it. The bubbling water tasted awful, but he trusted the genius.  
Donnie laid a hand on the younger turtles forehead. He did feel a bit feverish.

"When did you start to feel ill?"

"Some hours after the mission. I didn't feel anything when we were outside, but as we came home, I started to feel really tired."

"Were you the only one feeling more tired than usual?"

"No, Raph was tired too. But it was a long night, guess everyone had a need for sleep."

Another loud rumbling sound came from the orange clad turtles stomach, and a small whimper escaped his mouth.

"Try and lie down, it might help." He did as told and lied down, his head in Donnie's lab.  
Donnie rubbed small soothing circles on his little brothers plastron, which seemed to help a bit.

Then Raph left the kitchen and entered the room. He walked to the couch, and leaned on it weakly.

"Hey Donnie, you got anymore of that medicine of yours?"

"Sure, why? Are you feeling sick too?"

"Maybe a little lightheaded. Not like I can't take care of it myself you know!"

"It's in the kitchen cupboard closest to the door frame , top shelf."

"Top shelf?"

"Yes, is that a problem? Something you want me to get for you?"

"No, that's fine, I'll get it myself." Raph headed for the kitchen again.

"I could help you know, if you weren't so stubborn."

"Just stay with Mikey, I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself."

"hey, I heard that!" Mikey protested.

"Besides, there's no shame in asking for help."

"Yeah whatever."

"Wait, where's Leo?" Donnie suddenly asked.

"I don't know, lucky guess, he's inside the dojo meditating."

"Hey Mikey, I have to leave for a second buddy."

"That's alright, now I got Raph to keep me company."

"Forget it, I aren't gonna entertain you Mikey!" Could be heard from the kitchen.

* * *

Raph was right. Inside the dojo were Leo, meditating as he did every morning, though he didn't seem as concentrated as he used to.

"Hey Leo, you busy?"

"No, I'm not. You may enter." Donnie did as told and sat down beside his blue masked brother, who stopped his meditating.

"You seem unfocused. Is something bothering ya?"

"No not really, just tired."

"You aren't feeling a slight dizziness, maybe a sore head, stomach?"

"uhm, no, I don't think so. Maybe a bit of a headache, nothing more at the moment. Why you ask?"

"What happened last night. Did something happen while on patrol?"

"Well, uhm, we tracked down that place you highlighted on your laptop."

"You looked at my laptop without my permission? That thing is private! Don't you ever touch my things!"

"I know, sorry about that, but none the less we got there, saw the kraang carrying mutagen canisters and then they took off.  
We investigated first floor when a huge blue gelatinous monster threw slime at us. I managed to kill it, but at the end all of us were covered in slime.  
Mikey even managed to eat some of it by accident."

"And why didn't any of you tell me this?"

"You were sleeping, and we believed it wasn't of any emergency."

"Oh well, then I'll happily tell you that Mikey is lying on the couch, complaining about an upset stomach, and Raph is too stubborn as always,  
and won't admit that he's ill too. You're the leader, this is your responsibility! You're the oldest, the one in charge of everything,  
you have to report every possible danger to me, or else I can't help you! So please, if you're feeling any kinda side effects since the mission, tell me."

Leo was quiet for a second before answering. He didn't dare saying he felt sick too, he couldn't be...

"Okay fine, I might be feeling a bit dizzy, but that could be anything."

"Don't you be stubborn too Leo, it's for your own good."

Don could feel the presence of another turtle standing at the entrance to the dojo. He turned around to discover that that turtle was Raphael himself.

"Hey Don, I'm not tall enough to reach it, could you... Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"...Help me reach it." Raph whispered embarrassed.

"Of course I' will. What's brothers for?"

"Wait, did you just ask for someone's help Raph?"

"Just shut up Leo, I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood..."

"You two, please spare all your frustrations till later. Raph, go sit on the couch, I'll be there in a minute to make a medical examination,  
and Leo, I'll have to ask you to do the same."

Both brothers nodded and did as ordered.

This is gonna be difficult...

* * *

**You liked it? Something I should continue? Leave a review and I'll read it. :P**


	2. Samples

**Thanks to all the favorites, follows and reviews, you are all some cool dudes! I wasn't sure if I dared writing this, but I did :P**

**Now, I didn't no whether they could get a fewer or not, but in my universe they can.**

**I don't own TMNT, if I did, then... I wouldn't be writing this...**

* * *

"Now sit still, and try not to gag."

"Why should I-Ung!"

Donnie stuck a cotton swab down Leos throat. He needed a saliva sample from each of his brothers for research.

"Great, got it."

"How many times haven't I told you, I'm not sick!"

"You might be feeling fine right now, but you never know, maybe you'll suddenly get an outbreak, then you would like to have a cure, right? But for that I'll need samples of your saliva. Mikey, your turn."

"ah-ah, no way that thing's gonna go down this throat!" The orange masked turtle stated while sassily waving his finger.

"Come on guys, could you at least try to cooperate with me?"

"But what if my throat don't like getting suffocating in cotton? You ever thought about that?"

"Mikey, stop being so difficult, you aren't gonna swallow it, just open up!"

"Fine, but just be careful."

Donnie took a new cotton swap, and placed it inside Mikeys mouth. He moved it around a bit, then let it down his throat a little further,  
but stopped immediately when he started making gagging sounds.

"Oh sorry! You okay?"

"Yeah-ugh-fine. "

Donnie then moved on to Raph, who opened his mouth without any fuss.  
Yet again Donnie went too far, and almost choked him with it.

"I think you need some practice with that thing." Leo grinned.

"Hey, I got it didn't I? Now let's move on to the next sample: Blood." Don picked up a sharp syringe.  
"Don't worry it won't hurt. At least not for me."

"I'm starting to think you're enjoying this." Raph said worried.

"Aww, little Raph afraid of a needle?"

"No Leo, shut up!"

"Well I'm not! D, do what you must!" Mikey stretched out his arm, waiting for Don to prick him with the sharp needle.  
He could feel the cold steel touch his skin, and blood slowly leaved the arm and into the syringe.

"Augh, it looks painful, doesn't it Raph?"

"I'm not afraid of blood, I've seen blood before!"

"Yeah it isn't the blood but the needle, right."

"Now Leo, it's your turn."

"Sure." He let out his arm, not even cringing as the sharp end slowly cut through the skin.  
Leo looked at Raph while more blood got sucked up, making the cool one look away, as he suddenly felt dizzy again.

Come on, you can do it, it's not dangerous, it's just sharp and pointy, you've tried far worse, man up! The red masked turtle mentally yelled at himself.

"Now's your turn, give me your arm." Don, as tall as he was, stood beside him with the syringe in hand.

"R-right, just get it over with." He tried to sound tuff, as it was nothing, but on the inside, he felt like a little scared kid.

"Now sit tight, it aren't gonna hurt... much."

"No it's fine I- Holy crud that's sharp!"

"I said sit still, it's not gonna kill yah."

"You seriously still afraid of needles Raphie?" Mikey teased.

"No, I just-AW! Get it out, get it out!"

"Don't move or I promise you'll do more harm than good."

"Just do it! Take whatever you need and get that bloodsucker as far away as possible!"

" You see that Mikey, the big scary Raph is afraid of a tiny needle!"

"And tiny bugs! You think he's scared of ladybugs too?"

"Probably! And butterflies!"

"Princess Raphaella needs his army of pigeons to scare all the bad things away!"

"Yeah, our poor little princess needs protection!"

"Shut up, both of you! I tell yeah, as soon as I get the opportunity, I'll smack both of yah!"

"Oh we're sooo scared!"

"You should be Leo!"

"Guys, stop bickering. Here, I'm done, that wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Was it Raphie?"

"Mikey I warn yah!"

"You can't hit a sick turtle!"

"Yes I can, and I will, as soon as I'm done giving your annoying big brother a Sai up his-ah!"

Raph got up too fast, which rewarded him with a bad migraine. He held his head tight, as if it would make the world stop spinning.

"I think you should stay down Raph, and Mikey, I know laughter is the best medicine for you, but making fun of someone who isn't feeling well isn't nice!" Donnie lectured.

"Sorry D. It didn't really help anyway, more like made it worse." Mikey admitted as he clutched his stomach. Donnie then helped his little brother lie down.

"Leo, you should get some rest too."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence as his stomach made a loud gurgling sound, making him cringe.

"Was that you bro?" Mikey asked.

"See, I told you, but did you listen to me? No you didn't!"

"Yeah you're right, you're a genius and so on, now excuse me!"

Leo got up from the chair he had been sitting on an ran straight in the direction of the nearest toilet.

"Hey, if you're gonna go, then take this one with you!"

Don threw a clear bottle to Leo, who just about caught it. He then looked at it confused.

"What's this for?"

"It's for samples, you know, uhm... feces."

Leo looked awkward at Donnie, clearly feeling ashamed.

"No way I'm gonna do that!"

"You have to! I know it's embarrassing, but Mikey and Raph will have to do the same."

"We will?"

Leo was gonna protest, but then his stomach complained for the second time, and he had to get going.

"Fine, whatever!"

He got to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Don then continued his medical examination.

"I need to know if any of you have a fever. Here, take these."

He found to thermometers and stuck them in the mouths of his brothers.

"Now, a humans normal temperature is 37o and since we're part human and not just turtles, we're able to get a fever as well."

"We know brainiac, no need for telling."

"Shh Raph, don't talk with your mouth full."

Don waited a minute, then took it out of the red masked turtles mouth and looked at it.

"37,8."

He then took out the other one.

"And 38,1."

"Is that bad?"

"No, just slight fever for your both, but it's still something. Now I'll go see if Leo's okay, call if you need me."

"We will."

* * *

Donnie was standing outside the bathroom, waiting for Leo to finish. It took some time, but at last he heard a flush, running water, and the door opened.

"Bhew, what a smell, did something die in there?"

"Haha, really funny." He answered sarcastic, his voice a bit weaker than earlier.

"I got your sample by the way." Leo gave Donnie the bottle, and both headed back to the living room.  
As soon as the blue masked turtle sat down, he got a thermometer stuck into his mouth too.

"37,9 you stubborn turtle. You actually wanna be sick since you keep your health a secret?"

"No, I just didn't wanna worry you any more than you already were."

"Well stop that, lie down, and get some rest, all of you."

"But Donnie, I'm not tired!" Mikey protested.

"Well, try anyway! If you need me, I'll be in the lab..."

* * *

**know it's a big shorter, but please review, that means a lot ;)**


	3. Taking care of the little one

**So, I'm not a genius, and I had to include some medical indications,  
sorry if they aren't 100% right, I really tried though.**

**You guys have no idea how hard this is to write, I mean it's fun, but hard...  
Might be torturing the turtles a bit...**

**I don't own TMNT or anything else beside the words and the story...**

* * *

The purple masked turtle was sitting in the lab, busy examining the blood samples for a second time.  
He was looking through a microscope, trying to find anything unusual in the blood after centrifugation.

He had already examined the saliva samples, and there had been minimal signs of any unknown toxic.

Based on his measurements, and the white blood cell count being just around 12.500 In Leo, 13.350 in Raph, and 13.725 in Mikey,  
the infection could be both Viral and Bacterial. If Bacterial, then antibiotics would be available and maybe cure them in a matter of days,  
if Viral, then it'll be way harder to cure, since Viruses would be resistant to it, but also less dangerous.

"But how do I find out whether its Bacterial or Viral? This stupid microscope clearly decides to betray me after all these months of use.  
Why now, why couldn't you wait a day or two? Okay, scolding an inanimate object won't help. Guess I'll need a new one."

He leaned back in his chair, unsure what to do next. He had been in there for just about half an hour, which wasn't that long,  
but he had been fast paced, determined to find answers as fast as possible in case the infection were severe.  
He was just about to start examine the last sample, when the sound of dragging feet made him lose his main focus.

When he turned his head towards the direction of the door, the silhouette of a turtle stood in the door frame.

"D, are you busy?"

"Mikey, what are you doing up? Didn't I tell you to go get a nap?"

"I tried, but I couldn't fall asleep."

"What about Leo and Raph, are they up too?"

"No, they're long gone, that didn't take long."

"Then why are you still up? Feeling too uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, it gets worse when lying down. I just, don't feel like sleeping, and I don't wanna be alone.  
Could I maybe stay in here with you? I won't bug yah, I promise."

Don thought about it for a second, knowing that even a sick Mikey would do more harm than good,  
so having him and his curious fingers sitting at his side would probably be a bad idea.

"Okay you may stay, just, try and keep a bit of a distance."

"Right, I'll just sit in the bean bag. Hey could I maybe borrow your laptop?"

"For what?"

"Casey told me about this show called ridiculousness the other day."

"And now you wanna see it."

"May I?" Mikey begged, puppy eyes locked on its pray.

"Yeah you may, here you go." Don gave in and handed him the computer.

"Just be as quiet as possible."

"Hey it's me we're talking about, can't promise anything." The orange masked turtle leaved the desk as weakly as he arrived.

Don continued his research, now with a mildly laughing turtle in the room.

Now it was the, uhm, more private sample. He had to check color, consistency, shape, odor, and the presence of mucus.  
He had to look out for blood, bile and white blood cells too.

He had to go through a microscopic examination, chemical tests, and microbiologic tests, which all felt really awkward,  
but he had to see through it and continue. He managed to work for just about twenty minutes,  
then heard a weak moan and looked in the direction of the bean bag.  
The younger turtle had closed the laptop and placed it on the floor.  
He was sitting at the edge of the gag, hugging his stomach tightly again.

"Hey Mikey, you okay?" Don got up from his chair and walked towards his little brother, who just kept moaning.  
He finally sat down beside him, and began rubbing his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"You need something? You have to go to the bathroom? Anything?" Donnie looked at him in full despair and empathy. He then placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up! Stay here, I'll find a wet cloth." He had only just reached the door entrance when he heard the sound of a meal coming back up again.

He turned his head and got to see the lovely sight of a young turtle covered in vomit.  
He ran back inside and put his hand on his shell and move it in round comforting movements, as the vomiting continued.

"S-sorry Donnie."

"Don't you apologize for something that's beyond your control."

He finally managed to stop himself, and was now covered in his own hurl.

"You think you can stand up?"

"Yeah."

He did as told, but only managed to keep himself up for about 5 seconds before his legs gave in, and the purple masked turtle had to give him a shoulder to lean on.

"I'm sorry, but you really need a bath now, and with that state that you're in, I fear you can't really do that yourself."

"And the point?" He mumbled feverish.

"The point is, that I'll have to help you. It might get a bit awkward, but it's for your own good."

"That's fine, I don't mind."

Donnie sat his brother down on the closed toilet seat and turned on the lukewarm water.  
He helped his brother out of the knee and elbow pads, for then getting him into the bathtub.  
He used a sponge to carefully rubbing his body free from puke, while Mikey just sat there like a lifeless doll.

"You are a good brother D, I love you." He stated weakly.

"You don't mean that, It's just the fever talking."

"No, I mean I, you are, a good turtle brother." He began talking gibberish as he slowly closed his eyes.

"No please don't fall asleep now, stay awake buddy."

"I can't, I have to sail the ship home."

"Hey focus! Get up and let me wipe you." He managed to get the confused turtle out of the water, dried him and wrapped him into a bathrobe.  
He then led him back into the living room, where the two other turtles were still asleep.

"You wanna stay in here, or do you prefer your room?"

"My room is full of monsters, don't let them eat me..."

"Okay sorry, I got it, you wanna be here."

He slowly helped the younger turtle lie down.

"I'm cold. Who ordered winter?" Don got the point and threw a blanket over him.

"There, anything else."

"I'm tired, I wanna sleep."

"Well, I think that would be the best too. Goodnight little brother."

He was just about to head back to the lab when another voice called.

"Hey Donnie, could you get me a glass of water?" He turned around to face the turtle.

"Of course Raph, I'll go get it right away."

This is getting out of control, maybe I should call someone for help...

* * *

**Who do you think would be the right one to call? Leave a review and tell me what you think...**


	4. A heavy burden

**Update!**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I've been really busy lately.**

**And thanks for all the support, you make this fun to write :)  
This one's gonna be a bit sad, short but sad, so be ready.**

**I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

**"Our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone"**

* * *

Donnie came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Here you go Raph, anything else?"

"Yeah, could you maybe, uhm, massage my temples?"  
Raph looked at the taller turtle in embarrassment, and Donnie looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Uhm, I guess I could?"

"Please Donnie, it might help."

Now he's begging too, that's so not Raph. He's getting all whining and fretful.

Donnie sighed and started massaging his temples in soothing circles. Raph closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Is it helping?" Don whispered.

"A little I think." He answered with a groan.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Everywhere."

"It hurts everywhere?"

"Yeah..." He sounded like a little kid who desperately tried to explain something,  
but didn't know the right words to do so. It would have been cute if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Donnie, I'm seeing things..."

"Whatcha mean?"

"I'm seeing spots. It's like I'm looking right through you... What is happening?!"  
Raph started panicking and tried to stand up, but Donnie managed to pin him back down.

"Shhhh, you're gonna wake the others." Donnie whispered.

"It's okay Don, we're already up." Leo acknowledged.  
The purple clad turtle looked at him as he tried to sit up. Mikey was awake too.

"How's the stomach Leo?"

The blue clad turtle let a hand on his plastron and carefully poked it, rewarding him with a sudden wave of pain and nausea.

"Still bad, but stop worrying about me, just help Raph, think he needs you more than me right now."

Donnie nodded as the feverish turtle lashed out and almost hit him in the face.  
"Please Raph, stop fighting me, your headache will only get worse."

"Yeah bro, listen to the genius." Mikey affirmed. He was suddenly standing right beside him,  
almost giving the so called genius a heart attack.

"Mikey, go back and lie down, you're in no condition to walk around." Donnie ordered.

"No, I can help." He reassured weakly. He was shacking all over, and was barely able to stand,  
but it didn't matter, he could still help. He sat down besides the panicking turtle. He then embraced him, and didn't let go.

"Hey bro, listen to my voice. You're gonna be alright, it's just a fever. I'm right here, and so is Donnie and Leo.  
You have to focus, okay, just try and relax. Close your eyes, and breath, slow and steady."

The red clad turtle did as told, and his body slowly started to relax more.  
A minute later he was unconscious, still leaning up against the smaller turtle, who was shacking even more than before.

"It's okay Mikey, you can let go now." Donnie assured.

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can, he isn't gonna wake up."

"No, I'm serious, I can't move my arms, not even feel them. Are they gone? Did someone take them?"  
Mikey looked at the taller turtle in pure horror. Tears starting to run down his pale cheeks.

"No Mikey, no one took your arms. Here, let me help you."  
He moved Mikeys arms away from the sleeping turtle,  
lifted him up bridal style, and let him back down on his part of the couch.

"Y-you sure I didn't lose them?"

"Yeah I am, look, they're right here."  
Donnie lifted both of his arms up in the air to show his little brother that there were nothing to cry about.  
"See? It's gonna be alright."

"I miss master Splinter Donnie..." He whimpered, before closing his eyes.

"Me too little brother, me too..." He covered his brothers weak form with the blanket, and looked in the direction of Leo.  
He was now standing up, clinging to the back of the couch for support.

"You need any help?" He looked at him in concern as he stood up and walked closer.  
His legs were just about to give up, but Leo just continued forward.

"It's fine Donnie, I just have to go to the bathroom, and I can do that by myself." he assured him.  
Suddenly his left leg gave up, but the taller turtle managed to catch him before any accident happened.

"I gotcha. Just lean on me, I'll help you walk." Donnie let his big brothers arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks. It's a good thing you didn't get infected too, if you did, then we wouldn't have anyone to take care of us."  
Leo smiled weakly before frowning. He was feeling short, stabbing jerks in his stomach, which made him flinch every so often.

"... You miss Splinter don't you?"

"I think about him every day Donnie. I just can't believe he's gone."  
Leo looked down as he felt his eyes getting watery. Donnie couldn't help but fell the sorrow, he missed him too, now more than ever.

"You can't take care of us all alone Donnie, I think it's time you call someone." Leo acknowledged.

"No, I can't just ask someone to take care of you, you're my responsibility now."

"We'll only get worse, you have to find the antidote, and we're only gonna slow you down. You call someone, and that's and order."

"Okay I uhm, I'll just call April, she might be able to help." He escorted the blue clad turtle all the way to he bathroom.  
While waiting he took out his T-phone and called her...

She didn't answer it.

That's weird, she always takes it. He tried again, but still got no answer.

He was just about to try again when he heard the toilet flush, water running, and then a loud thud from the inside of the closed door.

"Leo, you okay in there? Bro?" When not getting any answer he hurriedly opened the door, only to be greeted with an unconscious big brother.  
He was lying on the side, body turned away from him. He sat down beside him, letting the back of his hand on the turtles forehead. He was burning up.

"Don't worry Leo, whatever this might take, I'll find an antidote, I promise."  
He could feel his own eyes getting watery, but he made sure the tears stayed there. He couldn't cry, not now.

He lifted his brother onto his shoulders carefully, and reentered the living room.  
He let his brother down, and looked over his sleeping brothers one more time before he leaved and entered his lab.

They all got different symptoms, and they kept changing. It would take a long time to find the cure, but he couldn't give up, he had to cure them.  
They were his everything, a life without his brothers, were like a life without sunshine.

This time he actually started crying, no loud painful sobs, just small quiet whimpers as tears streamed down his pale face.  
What could he do? He was a genius, not a miracle worker. He was just one turtle, and he had to deal with his families misery all alone...

As he sat there on the floor in his dark lab, his T-phone started ringing...

* * *

**Please leave a review, that would mean a lot. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	5. Stressing the genius

**Update. Oh man, sorry for not updating earlier, I've been kinda busy with other stories and other stuff, and just life in general,  
but here ya go, some more sick turtles for your sick minds XD No, I didn't mean that in an evil kind of way, or maybe a little,  
I mean you're reading about turtles in pain, so I guess we're a bit twisted.  
And TMNT 2012 season 3 episode 1: into the woods are gonna air tomorrow! Who's excited?  
I know I am, and we're gonna see some sick Leo, as in canon.**

**Well, enough talking, hope you enjoy :3**

**I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

"H-hello?" Donnie answered his T-phone.

"Donnie, it's me, April. You called?"

"Y-yeah I did. Why didn't you take your phone April?"

"I'm sorry I was, uhm, kinda busy with something..."

"Oh, I see." Donnie tried to sound as calm as possible, even though he had cried his eyes out just minutes ago.

"You okay? Your voice's a little shaky."

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm cool."

"Then why did you call me? Did something happen?"

"Uhm, you could say that..."

"Donnie, be honest with me, is something wrong?" April demanded an answer.

"No, never mind, sorry for calling you..."

"Donnie, stop pretending everything's fine when it clearly isn't. I'll just come over..."  
She was about to end the call, when Donnie told her not to.

"Okay, I'll tell ya. It's my brothers, something happened to them doing a patrol last night, and I kinda might need your help."  
His voice was now shaking even more than before. He was so afraid she might refuse, and then what?

"Of course I'll help you. Who's hurt? What supplies do you need?"

"No one's hurt, they are uhm, ill." His voice cracked at the last word, and cursed himself for it.

"Oh, then how bad is it? Is it all three of them? What's their symptoms?"

"They all have their own symptoms, that's what makes it so hard. I have to find an antidote,  
but since we're dealing with three possibly different diseases, I might need to make three completely different cures.  
I've already tried to analyze some samples, but there were nothing beyond the ordinary."

"... I'm on my way..."

"Could you maybe buy some Ibuprofen? And some Aspirin? I'll need it in tablets form, but also injection."

"Sure I'll get it right away."

"Thanks April, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, you guys are like a family to me, I would never abandon you." She then ended the call.

Donnie looked at the now black screen of his T-phone.  
He didn't have the energy to stand up, and the cold floor was kinda comfy.  
He had to get back to the main room though, he had to check on them,  
but he just couldn't seem to get himself together yet.  
He was scared. What if he couldn't find an antidote in time? What if one of them got worse?

No, he had to get up and fight, it didn't help giving up already, and now April would come and give them a helping hand.

He finally managed to stand up on shacking legs, and leaved the safety of his lab.

They were sleeping again, or at least they seemed like it.

Donnie checked on Leo as the first. He were having a high fever, but other than that, nothing seemed any different.  
At least not until he examined him further and started listening to his breathing.  
It sounded like he had something stocked in his throat, as he wheezed for every breath he took.

"Hey Leo, you awake body?" Donnie asked as he carefully shook him. He slowly opened his eyes and started whining.

"Donnie, why did you wake me?" The distraught turtle complained as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"your breath is uneven. Do you have any trouble breathing?"

"A little." His eyes peeked out from under the cover.

"Could you maybe sit up, that would make my job easier."

Leo carefully sat up and hissed as a sudden burning feeling appeared in his throat.

"You sound a bit hoarse. Here, open up." Donnie ordered, then stuffed a wood stick into his mouth to examine his throat.  
It didn't take long before Leo started gagging, and Donnie had to pull it out.

"Looks like You're having a larger amount of mucus in your throat, but the samples didn't show any signs of that..."

"Then maybe it wasn't there earlier?" Leo questioned.

"Oh come on that's... Possible? You're gaining new symptoms, but how?  
And how can each one of you have different symptoms, when you got hit by the same goop?  
This makes zero sense, I'll have to take new samples.  
Aw shell, this is gonna take forever, and you might not have forever!"

"Donnie, calm down, it's alright. You don't have to rush it, just take it eas-" Leo got cut off by a sudden coughing fit.  
He hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand and bend over.  
He was feeling a sharp, almost stabbing pain in the chest.  
Donnie was by his side in a matter of seconds and patted him gently on his back.

"What is happening Leo? Can you explain it to me?" Leo didn't answer and simply continued to cough.

"Water, you need water?" Donnie tried strenuously to get some kind of explanation out of him, but Leo wasn't able to answer.

Finally he managed to cough up some mucus, which stuck to his hand.

"Did you get it all? Is some of it still blocking the airway?"  
Donnie gripped Leo's mouth and forcefully opened it to look inside, and almost got his fingers bitten off by the snapping turtle.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Donnie please, relax. Yeah I got it, nothings blocking. I could kinda use a tissue though."

"Right, I'll get you one. Some tea too."

"That would be nice, thanks."

Donnie got up and headed for the kitchen to get a paper towel.

When he came back, Leo had managed to cough up even more sputum, some of it running down his mouth.

He sat down beside him and started cleaning his hands.

"Aren't you afraid we might infect you?" Leo looked concerned at his brother, who smiled back.

"I'm not sure this is contagious Leo, you might have a virus, but if I were in any danger of being infected then it would have already happened.  
Besides I didn't find any signs of possible transmission. I'll remember to wash my hands frequently."

"Good." There were quiet for a minute.

"Are you having any new symptoms?" Donnie finally broke the silence.

"M-my chest and head hurts, and, my hands won't stop shacking." His voice was hoarse and trembling.

"So I figured." Donnie acknowledged as he finished cleaning his big bro's slimy fingers and mouth.

"Is it real bad, or just an annoyance?"

"T-the first one, I can barely breath." He answered as he bend forward slightly, hugging his upper body.

"This sounds like asthma, so it might be a lung infection. Sit tight, I'll find a stethoscope."  
Donnie leaved again and headed for his lab.

"Leo, you okay?" Mikey asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a l-little out of breath. What about you?"

"My arms aren't numb anymore, which is a relief."

"N-no, how are you, all in all."

"Not good really, I feel like someone's stabbing me in my guts."  
The smaller turtle hugged the lower part of his stomach as it started rumbling.

"That doesn't sound good." Leo warned, as his little brother got paler. "You need to, you know?"

"Uh-uh, not yet, it just hurts real bad."

"H-have you eaten anything? It might help."

"Eat? No. Not sure that's a good idea."Mikey made a face of discomfort as his stomach turned again.

"I agree with Leo on this, it might help a bit." Donnie advised as he reentered the room.  
He sat down on the couch and sat the stethoscope on Leo's plastron.

"Now try and take deep breaths." The blue clad turtle did as told, and took the deepest breath he possibly could.  
It backfired as he started coughing again, but Donnie didn't stop the physical exam.  
His chest gave out crackling noises, and his heart rate was above average.

"Donnie do something, he's dying!" Mikey finally yelled up. The purple clad turtle finally picked up an inhaler from his belt.

"Here take this, it should relieve the pressure a bit." He accepted it and inhaled the medicine.

"Guys, stop talking, you're hurting me..." Raph complained from the other end.

"Then it might be better for you to lie somewhere more silent.  
I'm not really sure how good an idea it is to split you guys up, but if the noise is too much for you..."

"But it's so comfy here." The red clad turtle whined.

"Then some earplugs maybe? I'll go find some. And some water for you Mikey."

"What about my Tea?"

"Sure, I'll get you your Tea Leo."

"And pizza?"

"No Raph, no pizza. Some biscuits maybe."

"Aww don't talk about pizza dude, it makes me wanna... D-Donnie, b-bucket..."  
He sat up and bend over as a sudden wave of nausea hit him. His stomach started cramping as he tried to keep it all down where it should be.  
The taller turtle managed to grab the bucket and set it right beneath him just in time, as the smallest turtle violently emptied his stomach.  
Leo got up from his seat and helped the stressed out turtle by holding the bucket.

"I got it Donnie, just go and get the things." The purple clad turtle simply nodded and stood up.  
Leo started making soothing circles on his brother's back with his free hand, and the orange clad turtle managed to let out small whimpers.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Leo promised, but his broken voice made it sound pathetic.

Sometime later Mikey finally stopped and sat back up, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"It hurts Leo, can't you make it stop please?" He continued to whimper, not able to stop himself.

"No I can't, but Donnie will find a way." He assured him.  
His gaze moved from Mikey and towards Raph, who slowly rocked back and forth, holding on to his head with both hands.

"You okay Raph?"

"No, it feels like my head is falling off, I have to keep holding onto it, then it w-won't fall off." He whispered feverishly.

"Huh? No it won't, that's impossible, just let go off it."

"No! You can't make me! Go away..."

"Raph, stop acting like a child, I understand it hurts, but it won't fall off." He started talking louder, making his throat hurt again.

"Don't yell, please, stop talking, and stop hitting me in the head."

"I'M NOT-" Leo took a deep breath, or as deep as he could, and counted to five  
"Raph, no one's hitting you. You're delusional, and it's probably just the fever, so calm down."

"Huh? You say something?"

"...Never mind." Leo finally gave up and lied back down, not having enough energy to deal with anything.

Raph narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus on the glass in front of him, but somehow missed it each time he reached out for it.

"Hey stay still, stop moving around..." He started feeling dizzy, and his hand was about to go numb.

"Here let me help you." A new voice appeared just behind the couch.

"Huh, who's there?"

"Don't worry, it's just me."

"Me who?" Raph asked confused.

"April." She finally sat down beside the baffled turtle. She picked up the glass and approached him.  
He accepted her assistance, opened his mouth, and let her pour the cold drink down his throat.

"Was that better?"

"It feels wet." He simply stated and closed his eyes.

"I'll take that as a thank you. And you're welcome." She let a hand on his forehead.  
"Oh my, you're burning up! Stay here I'll find you a cold cloth."

She stood up and headed for the kitchen, not expecting to find a Donnie half asleep in a chair, but she did...

* * *

**If you liked it, give a review, if you're exited about season 3, then give a review. **


	6. Worse than the flu

**This was so hard to write, but I finally did it. Please read and enjoy, and leave a review afterwards ;)**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

"Hey Donnie, wake up Buddy." April whispered as she gently shook the sleeping turtle .

"Come on Don, I've made coffee." She enticed , and the turtle opened his right eye.

"What kind?"

"The strong kind." April handed him a cup and then leaned against the fridge.

"So, how bad are they?"

"Pretty bad. They're temperatures are above 39oC. Mikey can't keep any food down, Leo has trouble breathing, and Raph is having a bad migraine.  
None of the tests showed any signs of either virus or bacterial infection. I might have to try and take new tests."

"Do you have any idea what this might be? Any change in behavior that might leave a clue?"

"Well they got infected by the same goopy substance, so they might have similar afflictions.  
I do have a theory, but I'm not sure yet." Donnie took a big slurp of his coffee, which gave out a nice warm feeling in his throat.

"So, you having any idea what to do from here?" She asked as she started searching for that cloth she originally came to collect.

"Leo coughed up some mucus. I'll have to examine that. And if my suspicions are true, then I might need a spinal fluid test on too. I'll get that from Mikey."  
Donnie finally stood up and started gathering all the supplies his brothers had ordered.

The Tea for Leo, Earplugs and biscuits for Raph, and water for Mikey.

"You sure you can carry it all?"

"Yeah no problem." Donnie fumbled a bit but quickly got the hang of it.

"How long since all this started?"

"It started this morning, so about eight hours."

"And how long do you have to find the right cure to treat them?"

"I don't know, somewhere between an hour and a week, I'm not sure really as it keeps getting worse. Who knows, it might be deadly."  
The turtle let out a sight as he looked in the direction of the door.  
The red head ripped the supplies out of his hands and placed them on the table, leaving some free space between them.

"Hey, why did you do that? We don't have time for goofing off" He stated.  
He was about to pick them back up when two thin arms curled around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Donnie, we'll get to the bottom of this, together. You aren't alone in this."  
He accepted the comfort, and gently hugged her back. It felt like time stood still for a moment , as her body heat covered him like a fuzzy blanket.  
It was nice, really nice indeed. He could stand like that for hours, but that wasn't the case, as a sudden outburst rushed him back to reality.

"Donnie, come quick!" It was Mikey yelling.

"I'm coming Mikey, hold on! April get the things!" He then ran off.

* * *

Donnie and April came running out of the kitchen, not ready to deal with whatever the matter might be.  
They were greeted by a shaking orange clad turtle, who looked like he was about to pass out. He was leaning against the wall, right beside the doorframe.

"D-Donnie, It's Raph, something's wrong." Was all he managed to spit out before he slowly slid down the wall and into a sitting position on the ground.

"Mikey, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the couch?" The genius asked as he helped his brother back on his feet. He then lifted him up bridal style.

"But, I had to find you. You were gone for so long." The small turtle whimpered as the sudden movements made him sick to his stomach.

"I was only gone for a few minutes."

"Don't let go of me!" Mikey pleaded and grabbed his arm. The touch revealed a new clue: cold hands.

As Donnie moved forward he started hearing sounds of gagging and choking.

"Hold still Raph, Donnie's coming." A hoarse voice reassured as the noise continued.

"Leo, is that you? What's happening?" The purple clad turtle practically ran the rest of the way, even though the weak turtle in his arms complained about it.  
April worriedly followed.

"Yeah it's me, I need some help." The genius was met with a sight of fright. The red clad turtle was jerking violently, kicking and shaking with eyes rolled back.  
Leo was trying to hold him down, fearing he might hurt himself. Donnie put Mikey down carefully for then reappearing by his big brothers side only seconds later.

"He's having a seizure! Quick Leo, let go of him! April, help me get him off the couch and onto the carpet."

Leo let go immediately and leaned up against the back of the couch. He was sweating like crazy, leaving the fabric behind him slightly moist.  
April lied the things down on a nearby table, then they carefully picked the cramping turtle up and lied him back down on the floor.  
Donnie then rolled him onto his side, as April placed a small pillow underneath his head. He was barely awake.  
The purple clad turtle sat down beside him, making sure he didn't hurt himself as the jerking continued, followed up by sudden lip smacking.  
The purple clad turtle slowly stroke his upper arm, trying to calm the panicking turtle.

"Hey bro, it's gonna be okay, this might suck, but it isn't dangerous. Just try and relax okay?"

"I-Is he gonna be okay?" The blue clad turtle asked. His breathing was rapid and shallow, his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes looked heavy.

"April, go check on Leo, I think he's getting worse."

April did as told and sat down beside him. She delicately put a hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up." She informed as she put two fingers on his wrist. "And his heart rate is above normal."

"Try cooling him down." He advised and threw a cold cloth her way.

"What about Mikey, you want me to check on him too?"

"If the scenario was slightly different, then yes, but right now I want you to stay with Leo." The leader wanted to protest, but knew they wouldn't obey him as long as his condition was this severe.  
The coldness of the moist fabric made his body twitch slightly, as the coldness shocked his overheated skin.

Donnie finally set his focus back onto the convulsing turtle, who had finally stopped jerking. His eyes wasn't rolled back anymore, but his neck was still stiff. The seizure had already lasted more than four minutes, and it wasn't quite over yet.

"Hey bro, are you coming back to us? Can you hear me?" He was starring at nothing in particular, and suddenly started shaking again, as fluid escaped his mouth.

Donnie reached for a paper towel and started whipping his mouth, making sure he didn't suffocate.

After another minute, the seizure finally stopped, and Raph went unconscious.

The taller turtle stood up for then sitting back down next to April and Leo.

"Hey, how are ya?"

"C-can barely breathe." The blue clad turtle simply answered, sounding like someone who had just run a marathon. He was shacking uncontrollably,  
and a weird raspy sound occurred every time he breathed.

"Can you describe it a bit more?"

"S-someone's s- stabbing me in the chest. H-holding a hand on throat."

"So a stabbing pain in the chest, and something blogging the airway?" Leo simply nodded.

"Here, I got your tea, it might clean the throat bit." He reached out for the now lukewarm tea,  
and then handed it to Leo, who accepted it. He doubly looked at it, not sure he would be able to sink it.

"By the way I'll need a new blood sample-" Leo suddenly gagged and spit out the fluid,  
as the tension in his chest increased, and another coughing fit began.  
Donnie patted him hard on his shell, as his face turned slightly blue. He could hear slime slowly moving upwards, and hastily grabbed a paper towel.  
He coughed up blobs of yellow mucus mixed with blood.

"Oh no, these symptoms, they're developing too fast. I have to get back to the research, I think I know what to look for now."

"And what is that?"

"A bacteria, either Streptococcus pneumonia or Neisseria. I'll have to get the spinal fluid biopsy immediately.  
Could you keep an eye on Leo and Raph for a moment?" She nodded. Donnie anxiously picked a very fragile Mikey up and left the room.  
He curled up in his arms, making him look that much smaller.

"Where are we going?" His voice was shacking, he was clearly scared.

"My lab. You have to go through a very important test that might help me find a cure."

"Does it include a needle, you know I hate needles."

"Sorry bro, but it do include a needle."

"How big?"

"Big enough, but don't worry, I'll make sure you won't feel it."

* * *

They entered the lab, and Donnie put the scared turtle down and onto the operating table.  
He nervously filled a small needle with anesthetics, knowing this wasn't gonna be easy for either him or his brother.

"You might feel a small prick." Donnie warned as he turned him onto his side and stung him in the upper part of his leg. He let out a small feeble cry, then nothing.

"You okay Mikey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you done yet?"

"Uhm, not exactly." The genius grabbed a small bore and a Bone marrow biopsy needle.

"You feeling anything?" He asked a minute later after pinching his leg.

"No. You promise it won't hurt?" The smaller turtle whimpered.

"You might be a bit sore afterwards. " He answered honest. Mikey closed his eyes as Donnie bored through the outer layer of the shell,  
for then sticking him with the thick metal needle, withdrawing the needed marrow sample. He then covered the hole with Resin.  
Mikey wailed throughout the whole procedure.

"There, I'm done. You may sit up now." He did as told and managed to get into a rather  
uncomfortable sitting position.

"You lied. You promised it wouldn't hurt."

"Could you feel it?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay... Donnie, I'm feeling weird again. May I sleep now?"

"Could you try and stay awake a bit longer?" The orange clad turtle simply nodded before closing his eyes.

Donnie made a fast examination of his body. His forehead was burning, meaning he still had a high fever.  
Both his hands and feet were cold, meaning poor circulation.

Donnie then examined his arms and found the beginning of a weird looking rash.  
He carefully pressed a glass onto it, hoping it would fade under pressure, but it didn't.

The purple clad turtle was no longer in doubt, he knew exactly what they were dealing with:  
Bacterial meningitis/Septicemia.

They needed a broad spectrum of antibiotics that he didn't have, and they needed them immediately.

"Hey D, what's wrong, you look like someone who just saw a ghost." Mikey informed, looking up at the taller turtle,  
who was clearly in shock. He slowly sat down on the operation table and carefully hugged the smaller turtle.

"It's gonna be okay Mikey, I promise I'll get you all back to health."

"Of course you will, why wouldn't you?"

"Mikey, I want you to understand that what we're dealing with isn't just a flu or stomach bug, it's dangerous,  
and I don't have all the things I need to make you feel better. I'll have to leave the lair for a while."

The orange clad turtle could feel a knot in his stomach as he hugged him back.

"Please Donnie, I don't wanna die." He whined as tears filled his blue eyes.

"You won't die Mikey, I promise."

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Am I too Evil? :P**


	7. Mission: Get the meds

**A chapter written from experience, weird but true. I'll tell you guys more about that later...  
BTW, hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Special thanks to Doudy 20 who reviews every single chapter,  
and JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo who help a lot with the grammars and leaves really long reviews 3 **

**I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

"I'm sorry guys, I really am, but I'll have to leave you for a couple of hours. I've finally figured out  
what you're infected with, but I'm afraid I don't have the right medicine to treat you.  
Now we aren't talking about those normal over-the-counter drugs, we need a heavy dose of strong IV antibiotics. I'll have to break into the nearest hospital to get all the things we need.  
Now I know it's stealing, but it's either that or... Let's just say we don't have any other choices."

Donnie was standing in the living room, busy telling April and Leo what he had told Mikey  
a few minutes ago. Raph was still unconscious , and he had decided to let the youngest stay in his lab.  
The rash on his arm was clearly a blood infection, and he wished nothing more than to stay in the lair with his brothers, just watching over them.  
April sensed that right away.

"Donnie, wouldn't it be better if I were the one gathering the supplies? There's doctors and nurses everywhere, for not talking about patients and visitors.  
It's evening, so they're probably busy."  
April acknowledged .

"April, I'm a ninja, I can handle myself." He replied, not wishing her getting in trouble.

"I know you're a ninja, but unless you forgot, you're also a mutant turtle, what if someone saw you?  
Please let me do this I promise I won't fail."

"Sorry, but I can't risk sending you alone."

"Then I'll go with her." Casey suggested as he entered the lair.

"Casey? Why are you here?"

"I called him half an hour ago, thought you needed some extra help. Hope you don't mind it."

"Huh? No, it's fine, everything 's fine, or actually not fine... How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to know where we're heading. Come on red, we're out!"

"Now wait a second! You'll need to know exactly what to look for. I'll make a quick list.  
You got your T-phones on ya right?" Both nodded as Donnie wrote a phone message  
and send it. " I just send you a checklist, and it's very important that you get everything,  
I repeat, EVERYTHING on that list!"

"Right, everything, got it." The two teens was about to leave when Donnie yelled : "Take the shellraiser, that's the fastest way to get there!"  
They turned around, gave a thumps up and entered the vehicle.

"Please hurry." Donnie begged as he lifted a coughing Leo up from the couch and headed for the lab.  
This was one of those times he was glad that he made that sick bay some time ago...

* * *

"Okay we're here, what now?" Casey asked as he parked the shellraiser.

"Uhm, I might have an idea." She replied as she looked in the direction of a wheelchair.

"Huh?" Casey asked bluntly.

"Come closer and I'll tell you..."

"The two teens exited the vehicle and headed for the entrance.  
April managed to snatch the wheels in the rush, and forcefully pushed the boy onto it.

"Why me?! Why do I have to be the injured one?" Casey asked.

"Because it was my idea, besides, you're already a bit of a drama queen."

"Drama King I may add. Okay fine I'll do it, but only because I have to..."

* * *

"Emergency! Everyone get out of the way!" April yelled as she stormed inside.

"ohh, I hurts man, everything hurts!" Casey yelled out as she pushed him forward.

"Hey, you can't go that way! A nurse yelled after them.

"In case you didn't hear, this is an emergency! I know what I'm doing!"  
The red head yelled back, overlapping Casey's pained sops.

They slowed down in the hall as they flew past the department of infection, then the cardiology clinic,  
and then the nuclear medicine PET/CT.

They finally arrived at a staff closet. Casey got up and both entered. There weren't much space, but the clothe they were looking for was there."

"Great, Casey grab a coat!"

"There sure isn't much space in here." He replied with a smirk.

"We aren't gonna change in here you moron, you just take it on like a jacket."

"Oh right, I knew that..." They pulled one on an exited.

"Tallulah, really?! Wait a second red, I'll just switch it with a better name-"

"Casey, we don't have time for this! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
He couldn't help but look at her nametag. "Sure miss Honor." He giggled.

"Just wait till I tell Leo that someone in this city is named honor, he's gonna flip." April smiled.

"Yeah. Now where are we going?"

"I don't kno-" Their conversation got abruptly cut off when a young man handed Casey a mob.

"A patient threw up in sector four, go clean it up."

"Oh sorry, I'm kinda busy."

"You don't seem busy-" He made a short pause looking at the nametag " Tallailah?"

"Tallulah sir." Casey sassily replied.

"Are you talking back to me?!" The man glanced down at the black haired boy.

"No Sir, I'm going right away!" The man leaved.

"You aren't going are you?"

"No way!"

"I heard that!"

"Aww man! Red, continue without me! I'll be there in a minute!" With that he left.

April continued into a new hall. Here she past a blood bank, then the Triage.  
Finally she entered the observation department. Sick and injured were lying in the halls, waiting to get a room,  
and the smell of medicine was slightly heavier in there than in the other hall.

She suddenly got a message, it was from Casey; "At the intensive care unit, might have found the depot.  
I'll write back if I'm missing something. Where are you?"

April was about to message back when a lady called after her.

"Excuse me miss, but could you please help me?" She pointed at herself as in doubt whether it was  
her she wanted or another. The old lady simply nodded. April entered the small room.

"What do you need me for?"

"Could you please get this rail down for me? My doctor told me I was ready to go home, but it's hours ago."

"Uhm, I don't think I'm allowed to do that without a permission from this doctor first."

"Oh, but he won't mind dear."

"Sorry, but I can't. I'll tell the doctor your waiting."

"Thanks Miss. Tell me, aren't you a little too young to be a nurse"

"I'm twenty-five, so no. Now I really gotta go."  
She left the room and headed upstairs to where Casey was waiting, while writing; "On my way."

* * *

Donnie was sitting in the sick bay, just watching over his brothers while waiting for Casey and April to come back with the meds. Raph was still unconscious,  
though his hands and legs would start shacking once in a while. Mikey was having a restless sleep, and would kick his blanket off every ten minutes.  
Only Leo was still awake, since his lungs wouldn't allow him to lie down for long.  
His coughing fits was getting worse, but he tried to suppress them, as his throat was getting sore.  
It was only making it worse though, as the mucus started building up inside his lungs, leaving a feeling of tightness.

His arms was crossed tightly around his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth,  
trying to relieve the pressure. He was freezing and sweating at the same time, and his fever was still high.

Donnie had found the old asthma mask they used to wear when they were toddlers.  
Both him and Leo had been dealing with severe breathing difficulties at the age of two,  
but as soon as they turned three, gone it was. It was mostly when they ran around,  
or did something strenuous. Whenever they had a fit, Splinter would place the turtle on his lab  
and cover his mouth with the mask. He would sit like that till their breathing went back to normal.  
It was too big to fit them probably back then, but it worked.

The thing had been hidden away for years, only collecting dust,  
but they had decided to keep it just in case they would end up needing it in the future,  
much to the purple clad turtles relief.

He knew Leo was suppressing the sickness, but what could he do? Tell him to cough harder?"

"Hey Leo, take some more water." Donnie handed the sick turtle a glass, but he didn't take it.

"N-no, its fine, I'm not thir-thirsty..." He replied as he clenched his teeth.

"You're gonna dehydrate, please accept it." He begged, still holding the glass.

Leo looked tiredly at him, but accepted the fluid.

"Now drink it slow and steady." The genius advised. Leo could barely hold onto it as his hands shook too much.

"I-I can't h-hold it, I-I'm gonna drop it."

"Then let me do it." He grabbed the glass and moved closer.  
The blue clad turtle let out a few muted coughs before Donnie started pouring water down his throat."

"S-sorry for being needy."

"Being sick and not being able to care for yourself doesn't make you needy,  
and you shouldn't apologize for it. Caring for you guys isn't bothering me,  
the only thing that bothers me is not having the right meds."

The orange clad turtle in the nearby bed started twisting and turning more violently,  
and managed to get the genius attention pretty quickly.

He gave Leo one last look before walking away. Leo leaned forward, arms around his chest again,  
still suppressing the urge to clear his throat.

"Hey Mikey, what's going on?" The purple clad turtle asked his twisting little brother.  
He simply let out a whimper, lying a hand on his lower abdomen. "The stomach again?"  
He nodded. Donnie took grabbed a chair and set it next to his bed.

"Now tell me exactly where the pain is located." He didn't answer.  
The genius placed a hand on his plastron, carefully tapping different places.  
A rumbling sound and a small cry was heard when he got to the lower part.  
The smaller turtle crossed his legs slightly and curled up.

"Please, I'm just trying to help you, tell me what's happening."  
Donnie begged as the pained look on Mikeys face got worse.

It wasn't before the sheets got soaked that he realized what was going on.  
His bladder had failed and he hadn't been able to hold it back.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened..." The freckled turtle apologized still holding his stomach.

"It's okay, we'll just change the sheets. You think you're done?"

"I don't know." He answered embarrassed.

"Hey it's fine, don't worry about it. You think you're able to stand up?"

"No." He answered honest.

"Then I'll carry ya. Leo, you okay with sharing your bed while I change the cover?"

"No, it's fine." He smiled weakly as Donnie placed Mikey by his side.  
'Note to self, message April, hopefully they haven't leaved yet...'

He gave the red clad turtle a quick glance as he fixed the bed.  
He was lying completely still now, not moving a single muscle.  
He wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or a bad sign.

'Why guys, why did you go there? More importantly, why didn't you wake me up before leaving?  
I could have warned you, told you it wasn't safe. Sure It was me who tracked the place down,  
but we weren't supposed to go there. I'm so sorry guys, I'm so sorry...

They'll come back soon, then everything's gonna be alright...

* * *

"I'm here! It took some time, but I'm here." April panted after running up the stairs.

"Great, take this." Casey handed her a plastic bag filled with intravenous antibiotics and other stuff.

"So, we got it all?"

"No not yet, we still need the IV stands."

"And they aren't in there?"

"Nope, but I think I know where to look."

"Oh great... huh?" She looked at her T-phone. One new message. It was Donnie.

"Casey listen up, we need anticholinergics too. Something about incontinence."

"No worries, it's in here too." He took the meds and then they leaved the depot.

"Okay, where do we go now?"

"right down this hall..." They walked past a room or two before the boy stopped.  
Right there in the middle of nothing stood a bunch of stands.

"Great, now how do we get them downstairs?"

"Uhm, the elevator?"

"Oh right, the elevator, I forgot about that."

"Now let's get out of here before someone blows our cover!"  
Casey ordered, and out they were. Time was running out, so much they knew,  
but what they didn't know was that someone had been keeping an eye on them from a distance...

* * *

"We're back, and we got all the things on the list!" April declared as she entered the lab.  
She and Casey both emptied the bags on a nearby table.

"Good, we don't have much time! I'll set the IV's up immediately!" Donnie replied in a hurry.

"You think they'll make it?" The teenage boy asked as he looked in the direction of Raphael.  
It was weird seeing his best buddies being that ill. It had all happened so sudden.

"Yeah of course they will, it might take some time, but they'll recover, they have to."

Suddenly two known voices was heard from the doorframe.

"Aw look, the reptiles aren't feeling too good today."

"Well, that just makes our job much easier, doesn't it? I'm not complaining."  
All three teens looked at the entrance in horror.

"Rahzar?! Fishface!?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :O :O  
Now the experience in this was when April and Casey ran around the hospital pretending to be nurses. I've tried something close to that.  
It started with me looking for ice cream, and somehow I managed to walk through half the hospital.  
The patients kept asking me favors like getting them a vase or cookies or water,  
and I had to tell one of them that I didn't have the right to let them out of bed XD It was so weird...  
**

**Well leave a review and tell me what you think.  
Side note: how do you guys feel about the show being on hiatus again?**


	8. A paralyzing experience

**So, I actually had a day off, making this update possible ^^**

**A lot is happening in this one, therefore it might seem rushed,  
but I actually spend some fair time writing it. You might even find it  
slightly longer. Also, this fanfic will be fairly long, but not above 50 chapters.  
If you find some errors, tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

Remember to leave a review, it keeps me going. :P

* * *

The enemy were just about to enter when Donnie hit the panic button,  
making the heavy metal door shut close and the lights turn off.  
It was pitch black for approximately five seconds before a red light illuminated the lab.

"Cowards, open up or I swear I'll cut you all into tiny turtle pieces!"  
Rahzar yelled as he used his claws to cut through the metal.

"I don't think scratching at the door like a cat is gonna help."

"You useless piece of a salmon, get to work or I'll bite your head off and give it to Tigerclaw!"

"No way you would, we're a team, you can't kill me!"

"I bet a certain tiger would love to feast on you, nothing beats fresh fish..."  
Fishface looked at him in horror before sinking his teeth into the metal.

"What are we gonna do now?!" April asked Donnie who was busy overlapping the gaps.  
They were a lot stronger than he remembered.

"I, I don't know! You two aren't strong enough to carry a mutant turtle alone are you?"

"Is pulling them by the shell allowed?"

"I don't care how you do it, just get them out of here, carefully! I'll try and buy you some time!"

"No way Donnie, where would we go?!"

"The emergency exit will lead you straight into the sewers! Now go, I'll find you later!"

Both April and Casey nodded before heading for the medical beds.

"Okay red, if I take Leo and Mikey, would you be able to take Raph?"

"I don't know, isn't he the heaviest?"

"At least you'll only have to deal with one!"

"Guys hurry!" Donnie was now leaning against the door, using all his strength to keep them out.

"Okay I'll try, just help me get him off the bed first, can't risk dropping him."

By working together they managed to lower all three turtles out of bed and onto the ground.

"Ahh I can't hold them out much longer! Get out!"

They hurriedly grabbed the turtles and pulled them out through the emergency exit as fast as possible,  
and just in time, as Rahzars claws finally managed to cut through the door, making it fall completely apart.  
The final slice had managed to cut through Donnies shell too, making him fall to the floor in pain.  
Right outside stood two very unpleased mutants.

"Hehe, hi guys." Donnie nervously greeted for then being lifted by the head.

"Where are your brothers!"

"Huh, what brothers?" He muttered through the palm covering his face.

"Tell us or Fishsticks here will bite your toes off, one by one."

"I'm not gonna tell you anything dog breath!" Donnie snapped,  
making the larger mutant hammer him into a wall, shell first.

"Aww, that hurt!"

"Tell me, now!"

They're sick Bradford. It's an contagious infection,  
and if you as much as touches one of them, you'll get infected too!"

"You're lying!" Rahzar yelled as he shoved him into the wall for the second time.

"They're dying you idiot! Why try to kill someone who's already doomed?!"  
The turtle yelled with hatred.

"Then why aren't you sick?"

"Who says I'm not infected?"

"Clearly you won't cooperate. Fishstick, go find the rest, I have some turtle soup to prepare..."

"No thanks, I'm not risking anything!"

"Good choice." Donnie gave him a thumps up, only rewarding him with another wall smash.

"Shut up! And you, go, now!" With that fishface headed for the exit,  
the same exit April and Casey had escaped through only minutes ago.

"Get ready to die turtle." Rahzar held his hand in the air, ready to strike,  
when Donnie spit him right in the face.

"Ewww! You little bastard!" As Rahzar backed off a bit,  
the purple clad turtle managed to bite into his arm, making him loose his grip.  
Donnie felt to the ground with a loud thud.

"You won okay, you happy now? The least you could do now is leave us alone to die!  
There is no cure, we'll be gone in a matter of hours. Go tell it to your precious master."

The overgrown dog narrowed his eyes as if in doubt, but that quickly changed to a wide smile.  
"Fine, may your death be filled with extreme pain and suffering."

With that he started trashing the place, starting by pushing the desktop over.

"Oh great, you killed my computer, bravo." Donnie commented from the floor.

"Hey, what's this?"

"No don't touch that!" The purple clad turtle yelled too late,  
as he started throwing the chemicals around.

The lap was a complete mess when he finally stopped.

"You better be dead when I come back, or I'll make sure to kill you myself..."

With that he left the lair.

The genius tried his best to stand, but the deep slash in his shell stopped him.  
The idiot of a dog had managed to cut him just right,  
and now he couldn't move without feeling extreme pain.  
Well at least his brothers managed to get away...

That thought died fast when he heard someone scream out.  
He managed to stand by leaning himself against his fallen desk,  
for them moving himself in the direction of the screaming.

"Hey Fishstick, l-leave them alone!" Was all he managed to yell out before the pain took over,  
making him fall back down to the floor where he stayed.

...

"Let go off me you disgusting mackerel! Donnie!"

Fishface was holding a firm grip on April, who tried her best to get loose.

"Shut up girl, I'm not here for you!"

"Then let go off her!" Casey yelled as he hit him in the head with a metal pipe,  
sending him right to the ground.

"Well that was easy." He acknowledged as he dusted his hands off.

"Yeah, a little too easy... Come on, we gotta get out of here!"  
April grabbed the back of Raphs shell and started pulling, and so did Casey.

They hadn't been walking for more than a minute before Casey stopped up.

"Why are you stopping? Is someone following us again?" April asked worried.

"I think I heard a whimper." They were quiet for a moment as they listened.

"Well It's not Raph." She informed. He looked down and realized that Mikey was, in fact,  
the one complaining. He let go of both turtles and sat down beside him.

"Could you stop pulling us around, you're making me nauseous."

"Sorry buddy, it was kind of an emergency."

"Huh? I don't remember any emergency. Where's Donnie? I need Donnie..."

"He's on his way, don't worry." April reassured as she continued forward.

"Hey red wait a second. Are you sure he's following?"

"Well yeah he said he- wait..  
I think you're right, Donnie might be in serious trouble! We gotta go back!"

"Right. You ready to continue buddy?" Casey asked as he grabbed the top of his shell.

"No, I'm not feeling good, can't we stay here?"

"No we can't stay here Mikey." April reminded him.  
If the scenario had been just slightly different, then sure,  
but right now the time was against them, so a break didn't seem appropriate.  
"We aren't too far okay, just hold on a bit longer..."

"But moving hurts!" The smallest turtle started whining as Casey moved him slightly.

"Hurts where exactly ?" He looked at the human boy in pure confusion.

"I... I don't know, I just, I feel weird, in my stomach..."

Both teens looked at each other and nodded.

"Just try and ignore it for now, we can't do anything about it..."

With that they continued walking.

A sudden wet feeling made the freckled turtle nervous.  
carefully he laid a hand between his legs. The answer leaved him in utter shock.

"Leo, you awake? Please, it's important!"

"Sure Mikey, what is it?" The leader asked weakly as he opened his eyes.

"This." He showed him his hand. The older turtles eyes doubled in size.

"Stop! " Leo suddenly cried out.

"What? what is-Holy cheese that's a lot of blood!"  
Casey yelled up, making April freeze in terror. "...Red, I think we have a problem..."  
April let go off Raph to see what was going on. "Oh my..."

Mikey was bleeding from the lower part of his shell,  
and a trail of blood had followed them a good amount of their way back.

"Mikey, no wonder it hurt."  
She admitted as she sat down beside him and lied a hand on his plastron.

"A-am I gonna die?"

"No, you aren't gonna die, we'll take good care of you... Does it hurt a lot?"

"What hurts?... Where am I? Why's there two of you?"

"? Mikey, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"F-fingers?"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Casey we gotta get back right now!"

...

April and Casey uneasily entered the destroyed lab. Donnie was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened in here?! Donnie!"

"Rahzar is what happened..." A tired voice replied.

"Donnie!" She ran in the direction of the voice only to find him lying on the floor.

"Hey April..."

"You're hurt! "

"No it's fine, really, it isn't that bad.." He assured her as she turned him around.

"He cut through your spine, how is that being fine?"

"Just, get some duck tape, we'll patch it up. It'll heal in no time."

She found the duck tape and plastered it to his cracked shell. "Hey, are they okay?"

"No, Mikey is bleeding badly, he needs your help."

"Wait, Mikey's bleeding? From where?!"

"From the, uhm, lower part."

"That's not supposed to happen, we gotta- AH!" He tried standing without luck.  
"Rahzar will be back with the foot clan any minute now!  
I told you guys to escape, why did you come back!"

"We couldn't just leave you here, you're family, and family sticks together."

"Really? You think of us as family?"

"Yeah, you're all like brothers to me."

"But I'll only slow you down. your apartment is the closest from here,  
and yet it'll take at least two hours for me to get there.  
As fast as this is developing, they might die in the process."

"What are you saying, that we just leave you again? No way!"

"Then what do you suggest?" All three looked in the direction of the shell raiser.

"... That could work..."

...

"April look out!" Donnie yelled from the back of the car.

"I'm doing my best, don't be a backseat driver!"

"I'm the one having a drivers license, why couldn't I be the driver?" Casey complained.

"Because, you're gonna hit something in the process."

"And she isn't?"

"At least she's trying to avoid it!"

"Sure, I drive through a shop window once, and suddenly I'm banned from ever driving again!"

"You almost killed the cashier!"

"Yeah, but I didn't!"

"Could you guys shut up, I'm trying to drive here! Have you inserted the IV's yet?"

"Yeah, they're now receiving the antibiotics."

"Well that's great and all, but how do we get them upstairs when stuck to an IV stand?" Casey asked.

"We'll just take the bags out and replace them when we get to the apartment."

"Well sure that could work."

"We'll have to go several times though."

"And how are you planning to get up the stairs?"

"Walk. It's not like I'm totally disabled."

"Walk? You weren't even able to walk to the shell raiser, you're pretty much paralyzed."

"Well true, but only temporary.  
Sometimes I'm able to wiggle my toes, and there's nothing wrong with my arms.  
Who knows, I might be up and running in a matter of minutes!"

April thought about it for a moment before answering:  
"Okay fine, I'll let you take the stairs, but only if you're up for it."  
April turned her head to give him a warm smile.

"Thanks, now look at the road please!"

"Oh right, sorry."

The purple clad turtle looked back down at Mikey who were resting his head in his lab.  
He had just finished installing the drip when the freckled turtle started to move uncomfortably.

Donnie took out a moist cloth and started cleaning his little brothers lower part clear from blood.  
The coldness made him flinch, and small whimpers escaped his mouth, as the pain worsened.

"Sorry bro, I know it hurts, but it has to be done, it'll take some time before the medicine kicks in."

"How much time exactly?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure, an hour maybe. How far are we?"

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Everyone went quiet for a minute, making the car engine, the faint moans,  
and Leos irregular breathing the only sounds present.  
No one had anything to say at the moment...

...

"D-Donnie, are you there?" A confused Leo asked as he blinked repeatedly.  
He had been absentminded for a fair amount of time, only speaking gibberish,  
As the loss of air made him slightly lightheaded.  
He had been pretty stable for a while,  
no coughing, only tiredness and confusion.

"Yeah, I'm right here, no worries."

"Why did you put a snake in my arm?"

"It's not a snake, it's an intravenous drip feed, it'll help you get better."

"But I don't feel better."

"No but you will. I only installed it some minutes ago, it'll take some time before it starts working.  
We just gotta be patient."

Leo nodded faintly and pointed at Raph. "What about that, is that supposed to happen?"

Donnie looked at Leo confused, then realized what he meant.  
The red clad turtle was having a severe nose bleed, which didn't seem to stop any time soon.

"Paper, we need more paper!" The genius hurriedly found a paper towel and ripped it apart to stuff it up his nose. "You awake? Can you hear me?" He got a low feeble mumble in return.

"Hang in there buddy, I'll get you something for the headache." Donnie took out a bottle of prednisone.  
It was hard to get him to swallow it, but it succeeded eventually.

A sudden sneeze made Donnie turn his head back to Leo, who was holding his nose.

"You okay Leo?"

"No, my chest is burning, my head is pounding, my eyes stings,  
my whole body aches, and now my nose is running too."

"Hey let me look at it." The purple clad turtle removed the older turtles hand. What he found wasn't slime.

"Leo your bleeding too! Hold on, I'll get you some paper!" Donnie reached out after the paper towel,  
but the sudden fast movement was too much, as his shell gave out a loud crack.  
He could feel the pain coming back stronger than earlier, as he found himself unmovable.

"Hey what's happening back there?" Casey asked concerned as he looked backwards.

"I, I can't move..." Donnie responded with slight pain in his voice.  
Casey noticed immediately and hurriedly jumped over the front seat.  
He then sat down beside him. "Anything I can do?" He asked as he made him lie down carefully.

"L-Leo is bleeding, get him some paper."

The boy did as told and helped the leader in blue control the bloody nose.

"Anything else?"

"Just, give me some pain killers will yah?" Casey nodded and started searching for the bottle.  
He had just opened it when April drove over a bump,  
making the pills fly into the air and onto the floor."

"Aww man, sorry about that!" Casey apologized as he started picking them up.

"It doesn't matter, just hand me one!" Donnie snarled. He couldn't be immobile at a time like this.

The boy immediately placed a pill inside the turtles mouth. He had no problem swallowing it.  
He tried to sit back up, but it was pretty much impossible. He was utterly stocked.

The genius moaned as he looked in the direction of April. "How far are we?"

"Actually we're here." The red head reported as she stopped the machine.  
"You can't walk in that condition Donnie, you'll need assistants."

"Yeah, I guess. Just try not to drop us." The purple clad turtle advised.

"We'll be careful." With that she opened the front door and jumped out.  
She opened the back door from the outside and grabbed Leo as the first one.  
She held him underneath his shoulders as Casey grabbed his legs.

"Is this position okay with you Leo?"

"It's fine, thank you."

Slowly they managed to get him out of the shell raiser and in through the front door.  
They then climbed the long staircase.

It took then about fifteen minutes to get all four turtles into her apartment,  
Donnie being the last, but it succeeded eventually.  
Both teens were breathing heavily as they sat themselves on the floor,  
since all the furniture now was occupied.

"Okay let's never do that again..." April thought out loud as she massaged her shoulders.

"Yeah, seriously, you guys are heavy!" Casey agreed as he stretched his back.

"It's all in the shell." The purple clad turtle acknowledged as he unintentionally closed his eyes.

April let out a faint smile as he stood up and started covering every single turtle with a blanket.

"Sleep well guys, I promise I'll keep an eye on you tonight."

With that she turned the lights off...

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated, so please leave one.  
It doesn't have to be long, just the fact that your reading this  
and leaves a comment makes my day that much better :D **


	9. Donnie's nightmare

**I felt inspired, so here you go, two chapters in two days ^^ Thank you all for reviewing 3 **

**This is gonna be a creepy chapter and will be filled with creepy rhymes, just so you know...  
The chapter is exactly 999 words long.**

**Rhymes include: Pop goes the weasel - Three blind mise - Ring around the Rosie - Oranges and Lemons.**

**I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

'Poor little Donnie, can't even move...'

'What do you say, should we sing a song or two?'

'What a delighted idea, he'll enjoy it I bet.'

'What about some rhymes, helping him wet his bed.'

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

'Look at him, all alone in the darkness.'

'Don't be afraid, we're completely harmless.'

"Then show yourself!"

'Isn't he cute, yelling out in horror.'

'Too bad it's us who has all the power.'

Donnie was sitting all alone in a pitch black room. His body was unmovable,  
as if someone or something was holding him down.  
Only company he had was the unknown kids voices.

Suddenly some kind of force lifted his weak body up from the ground,  
and leaved him hanging in the air.

"Hey, let go of me, I-"

He got cut off as a zipper zipped his mouth shot.

'Shhh, don't be rude, we just wanna tell you a story.'

'Then be sure to make it inappropriately gory!'

The voices were laughing, were they laughing at him?

'May I be the first, I'm eager to tell.'

'Sure, go ahead, make him hide in his shell'

A faint melody slowly increased. Somehow he remembered it,  
like a song from his childhood. it didn't sound as soothing as he remembered it though...

_"Half a pound of antibiotics  
__Half a pound of illness  
__That's the way your brothers will go,  
__Pop goes the turtles._

_You saw it coming but didn't believe,  
__Somehow you weren't ready,  
__That's the way your family died,  
__pop goes the turtles."_

_Leo's got the whooping cough,  
and Mikey's got the measles,  
that's the way the story ends,  
pop goes the turtles!"_

_'_Great rhyme my dear, I'm sincerely proud.'

'Me too, I must say, another rhyme you're allowed.'

'No it is my turn, I have a good one prepared.'

'I'm not sure he's ready, you might make him scared'

_"Three sick boys, three sick boys,  
__see how they run, see how they run,  
__They all ran after the enemy, they all ran after the enemy,  
__Three sick boys, three sick boys,  
__who poisoned them all with a deadly disease, who poisoned them all with a deadly disease,  
__three sick boys, three sick boys,  
__see how they die, see how they die!"_

Donnie was having enough, he couldn't take it anymore,

whoever did this was torturing him.  
Suddenly the zipper opened, and he was able to speak again.

"Shut up, all off you! My brothers aren't dead, you're all lying!"

'Sounds like he needs another song to calm down.'

'We'll do that with honor, no fooling around.'

Once again a melody appeared, as creepy as ever as the kids started singing in union.

_"Ring-a-round the Rosie,_  
_A pocket full of posies,_  
Achoo! Achoo!  
_We all fall down..._

_Ring around the Rosie,_  
_What do you suppose,_  
_We can do,_  
_To fight the darkness, in which we drown"_

A spotlight illuminated the turtle, as blood started dripping down like rain.  
Giggling was heard from the distant as it dripped down his face.  
Suddenly his mouth started to move uncontrollably, as he sang the last part.

_"Ring around the Rosie,_  
_This evil thing, it knows me,_  
_Lost ones around me,_  
_I can't fall down..."_

'One last song for our little friend.'

'Gotta be fast, we're nearing the end.'

_"Little Donnie has lost his Team_  
_And doesn't know how to find them._  
_Leave them alone and they'll come home,_  
_Bringing their tails behind them._

_Little Donnie fell fast asleep_  
_And dreamed he heard them screaming,_  
_But when he awoke, he found it a joke,_  
_For they were all still sleeping._

_Then out he took his needle,_  
_Desperate to safe them._  
_He tried indeed, but it made his heart bleed,_  
_For they left their tails behind them."_

'Time is ticking Donnie, time is fleeting fast.'

'They might still be breathing, but today might be their last'

He was lying down, when did he lie down?  
Suddenly a large pocket watch appeared above him,  
swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

'Time will be their death.'

'Watch as they're taking their very last breath.'

"No please, I need more time! Give me more time!"

'It appears he's having problems waking.'

'Then lets sing him back to a world of aching.'

"Please, no more singing!"

'He thinks he can stop us, should we tell him the truth?'

'My dear you're dreaming, all this is happening inside you.'

"W-what?"

_"Here comes a candle to light you to bed_  
_And here comes a chopper_  
_To chop off your head!_  
_Chip, chop, chip, chop_  
_The last one is dead!"_

* * *

Donnie woke up with a sudden, cold sweat dripping down his face.

He had to check twice to make sure it wasn't blood.

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness as he looked around the room.  
They weren't dead, they were just sleeping, the meds would cure them in time.  
Time, it would take time, but time would cure them, not kill them...

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard the sound of wheezing coming from the nearby couch.

_"Little Donnie fell fast asleep__  
__And dreamed he heard them screaming,__  
__But when he awoke, he found it a joke,__  
__For they were all still sleeping."_

The rhymes was on constant repeat inside his head.  
Maybe the voices were true, maybe he missed something important?

The wheezing suddenly stopped.

"L-Leo?"

Donnie tried to stand, but fell to the ground.

_'Poor little Donnie, can't even move...'_

"Shut up! You aren't real!"

_'Isn't he cute, yelling out in horror.'_

The voices were getting louder as his dream slowly found its way into reality.  
He started crawling his way to the couch military style, a ringing tune inside his head:

_"Ring-a-round the Rosie,  
A pocket full of posies,  
Achoo! Achoo!  
We all fall down..._

_Ring around the Rosie,  
What do you suppose,  
We can do,  
To fight the darkness, in which we drown."_

Finally he made it. He managed to pull himself up an onto the couch.

He let a hand on his brothers plastron only realize that his heart weren't beating...

_"He tried indeed, but it made his heart bleed,_  
_For they left their tails behind them."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the short chapter and aren't hating me too much for the cliffhanger XD XD Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
